


Idiotic Genius Idea

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	Idiotic Genius Idea

Got an idea, might not ever use it.

Space/military au where oc is child of inventor of a spacecraft/airplane or something that never got around to writing down the manual or repair details or materials for said ship needed for a mission. Oc is seen working on the craft they were raised on and taught all about it.

Team they are hired for is all specially trained, oc isn’t so there’s a communication barrier, oc doesn’t know the proper names for tools and parts, only what her father called them.

So describing parts needed on scavenging missions are irritating and this supposed idiot without so much as a trade degree is the top technician in the universe by being the only one to know how to repair this one of a kind beastie of a machine. Even if she can’t name all the different kinds of wrenches.

.

Crew is freaking out because the emergency evac alarm goes off, they are prepping ship for evacuation only to see the freshly woken pissed off of walk into mission control, rip the back off the control panel and wiggles a cord silencing the alarm then pops it back on and walks back to their room mumbling, “Next time I’m letting you all off so I can sleep and fly this damn thing back home myself.”

Pilot, “You can’t fly this thing?”

You stop and look them in the face, “Coming from the man who can’t make toast without lighting a fire.” Crew snickers.

.

They question her for what she needs for a scavenging mission as she’s making a list they all call nonsense for her nicknames. “I don’t need to know your name to know how to pop your dislocated shoulder back into place.”

Crew member, “My shoulder’s not out of socket.”

Oc “Keep insulting me and it will be.” They flash the crew member a sarcastic smile.

.

Also turns out she knows and has befriended through her father all the well know rivals of their federation or whatever they are getting them out of situations easily. Also knowing several languages thought to be dead and forgotten.


End file.
